


A different kind of demon

by galaxyostars



Series: The DMC Collection [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Menstruation, One Shot, Pre-Devil May Cry 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyostars/pseuds/galaxyostars
Summary: Dante: You okay?Lady: Demon causing me trouble. 'm fine. *proceeds to wrap herself in bundle of blankets and needs a new hot water bottle*Dante: Kay. Let me know if you need anything else.





	A different kind of demon

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a phone after about ten minutes musing. Made with the idea of Dante/Lady, but doesn't make this explicit.
> 
> It was really just made to amuse myself.

He almost completely strode past without realising she was even there.

His heater had been turned on (he was sure he’d switched it off when he left), a light still illuminating the office space, and there on his couch was Lady; stretched out like she owned the place.

It looked like she’d brought the blankets from her own bed, the walking arsenal snuggled in several layers of cotton and fleece, separating her body from the cold leather of the couch. The outline of a water bottle was just visible, sitting atop her abdomen.

Dante frowned, an amused grin beginning to line his lips. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Hot water in my place is out. I'm stealing yours.” 

He rose an eyebrow, depositing the Rebellion down and taking off his jacket. There was a benefit to her having turned the heating on while he was out—not shivering while waiting for the place to warm up was a nice change of pace, but generally he didn't have the coin to afford this kind of luxury all the time.

Lady threw an arm across her eyes, seemingly ignoring him.

“You okay?” he asked.

“Demon causing me trouble. 'm fine.”

That seemed awfully uncharacteristic of her, allowing demons enough time to find out where she lives before putting them down with a rocket launcher. He leaned against his desk, taking in the sight of Lady and her small nest of blankets.

The gears started turning in his head. Dante nodded to himself, undoing the buckles on his vest. This was as much about hot water as it was her safety when she didn't feel a hundred percent—not that she wasn't capable of looking after herself (this was Lady, after all) but Dante owed her. She probably figured it was time to cash in on some personal time off without having to watch her own or anyone else’s back. Less stress, yadiyadiyada.

“I don't suppose this visit is because of a _different_ kind of demon causing you trouble . . .?”

A brown eye cracked open from under her arm as Dante moved to crouch beside the head of the couch. She didn't answer the question directly, but also made no attempt to deny the observation.

“You know you left your door unlocked? Anyone could waltz in here and ambush you,” she said curtly.

“Well, yeah. It happens every two weeks. I pretty much expect it now. I get disappointed when it doesn't happen.”

Lady rolled her eyes, wriggling for a more comfortable position in the couch. “My water bottles getting cold.”

Dante stood with a smirk, walking from the lounge area to the small kitchen. “Guess I better get you a new one, then.”

“Aspirin, too.”

He returned a few minutes later to find Lady sitting up and handed her the aspirin and glass of water. She downed both within seconds of each other before exchanging her cooling water bottle for the newly made one Dante possessed.

“Would you be more comfortable in bed?” he offered. 

She settled back down into the couch, tugging the blankets up to her chin. “Trust me, you don't want me bleeding on your sheets.”

"Sheets can changed,” Dante shrugged. “Your back is forever. And on that couch, you'll definitely feel it forever."

She almost laughed at that, eyes narrowing as she smiled in amusement. “I'll take it under advisement.”

He nodded, accepting the answer and letting her be. He pulled himself back up to a stand, beginning to retreat to the upstairs bedroom.

“Just remember—I run warmer than your average person. I'm happy to be a body heater.”

“I'm _sure you are_.”


End file.
